


Janken

by ArtfulDistraction



Category: Naruto
Genre: crackfic, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDistraction/pseuds/ArtfulDistraction
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to leave things unsaid... or weird people out when you say it! (Reader x Kakashi)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Janken

**Author's Note:**

> hello, how are you? good? good.
> 
> i don't know what this is. it's... a thing. yeah, a thing. i wrote it years ago when naruto was, like, a big thing.  
> is it still? oh, who knows.
> 
> i'm too old for this.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (this is also posted on lunascence under my username crys-chan, no one panic if you recognize it from there.)

It was dark.

Though, there was a faint light coming from the center. There were soft mutterings and snickering. One would have never thought this could happen, especially not in the Death God's stomach, of all places. Sandaime Hokage had sacrificed his life, in order to try and seal Orochimaru into him, but it ended in failure.

The very same jutsu used by Yondaime Hokage, had taken the very life of the current Hokage of Konohagakure.

It is said, once the jutsu is complete, the souls of the caster and victim would forever duel in the Death God's stomach.

When this occurred, the souls of three plus one had been devoured.

Orochimaru's arms was all that could be sealed.

And thus, this is where our story begins.

The battle for all eternity between Sandaime Hokage and...

...

Orochimaru's arms.

And what better way to battle than-

“Janken!”

A pause.

“You're cheating! You're using both hands!”

Snicker.

“You're talking to floating arms, what the hell?”

“This is so stupid...”

Sarutobi glared slightly at the two youngsters who just spoke. Zaku and Kin. They stared blankly at the old man before turning their gaze to two floating arms. The arms of Orochimaru.

A snort.

Then laughter.

Kin just rolled her eyes as Sarutobi turned back to the arms. Another round and of course, they cheated.

“Stop using both of your hands!” The old man sneered.

The right hand flipped him off. He twitched. Zaku laughed.

“Two can play at that game! Janken!”

The defeat of the arms as Sarutobi used both hands for paper, to cover the rocks. A small victory dance was in order. Kin groaned, she'd be stuck for the rest of her life watching this. Hell never looked so damn inviting.

“Oh, and for the record...” He flipped the arms off. “At least I have a body.”

Oh yes, the shaking of both fists was a sight to remember. That and when they tried to bitch slap the old man.

Your eyes fluttered open as you stared blankly at the white ceiling. That dream was, indeed, rather strange. You rolled onto your side, facing the man whose bed you shared with. His sharingan eye being the only one opened as he watched you.

“Something wrong?” He queried.

“Yeah, I had the strangest dream...”

“Oh?” His silver hair rested on his pillow as he pulled you to his body. “What of?”

You kissed his chin lightly before speaking, “Of Sandaime playing Janken with Orochimaru's arms in the Death God's stomach.”

“You dream the strangest things, love.”

“Yeah, I know.”

...

“I'll make sure you don't drink sake before going to bed.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... it's still funny, even after so long. lmao. what's wrong with me?


End file.
